


Took Us Long Enough

by Satansdaddy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Clumsy!Hannibal, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy
Summary: No one would know that Hannibal was one of the Clumsiest people that Will knew. They have been pining after each other for so long but one day after the fall Will finally breaks.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Took Us Long Enough

No one would know it due to his  eccentrically bold yet crisply elegant and understated ties that reflected his confidence and intrepidness. His bold suits that were wickedly paired with paisley ties and flamboyant pocket squares which were downplayed by Hannibal’s cultivated and urbane personality. 

His quiet temperament which exudes sophistication and yet based on the statement of his wardrobe that he’d briskly snap your neck with such gusto and passion and yet without a second thought. 

The way that his hands move whilst cooking a fresh kill in the kitchen in their shared Villa on the coast of Gaios. With such passion and control. How much love he puts into creating such visually pleasing and delicious meals for himself and Will.

But since the fall will had noticed one thing about his favourite cannibal. He was so fucking clumsy. Will had watched him tripping over his own feet, the end of the couch, slip down the stairs, an uneven sidewalk. No matter what, he had managed to trip over it.

But every time he fell, every time Will heard the classic  _ thump  _ of Hannibal hitting the floor he managed to fall even more in love with him. They hadn’t yet confronted their feelings. Both scared the other would reject their feelings. They both also knew they were being stupid.

  
  
  


It was a year after the fall.

Both had suffered injuries whilst hitting the water and the rocks at the bottom. It took them 5 months on a small boat looking for somewhere to live, and helping each other heal. Hannibal with several cuts and a gunshot wound, suffered most. Will smacked his shoulder leaving it painful and dislocated. Chiyoh helped set it back in place, and administered pain meds. She had also sewn up Hannibal, who was seemingly deep in sleep for at least two months after the fall. Though Chiyoh had left them after a month with strict instructions for Will to care for Hannibal, keeping his wounds clean (as well as his own) and keeping Hannibal himself clean. 

Will had stayed by Hannibal's bedside 24/7 only leaving the get food, and go to the bathroom. When he occasionally came across a small island he'd leave for a few minutes to stock up on food and drink and med supplies but other that that he would never leave. Letting the boat just drift.

Two months and 17 days after the fall Hannibal gasped awake. Wherever they were it was dark, Hannibal looked around to find Will asleep on a pile of blankets and pillows next to him with most of them piled up under his shoulder. They were alive.

“Will” he cleared his throat, in desperate need of drink. Will didn’t stir.

“Will, wake up” he talked louder.

Will jerked awake. And looked up at the cot Hannibal was asleep in. Hannibal sat there staring back at him  maroon eyes which in the light reflected pinpoints of red. He rushed up with a wince at his shoulder with a whisper of “ _ Hannibal”  _ on his lips. Then continued to wrap the cannibal in his arms. As they held each other, it was when both realised they were in love with each other.

  
  
  


They decided to treat the day as an anniversary of sorts, Hannibal was in the kitchen preparing a meal, whilst will was trying to look somewhat put together and fancy.

He was headed down stairs when he heard the clatter of dishes and a string of  _ shit shit shit  _ then his heart broke at the whimpering of tearful  _ no no nos.  _ He rushed to the kitchen to find Hannibal in tear over smashed plates and food spilled on the floor.

Hannibal looked up when he heard the footsteps of will, and tearful started to talk;

“W-will I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the night. I’m so sorry. Just g-give me a few minutes a-and I can…”   
  


“I love you, Hannibal, so much” the words that fell from Will’s mouth made Hannibal drop the already shattered china to the floor as his head snapped up, his eyes met Will’s icy blue ones, his mouth agape.

“Wh-what” Will smiled at Hannibal's response, any other person would be put off but these two were far from normal.

“I love you, with everything i have Hannibal. And I don't want to not be with you in every possible way anymore. My heart yearns for you every second I'm far from you. I want to feel you Hannibal. I-I want to be wrapped in your arms at night, I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and last thing that I see at night. I just want you”

Will hazards a look at Hannibal to see him looking at Will be tears streaming down his face. And before he knew it Hannibal crushed his mouth to Wills, hands cupping his cheeks and wills arms wound around his waist.

Hannibal dragged his tongue over Wills bottom lip, which was eagerly granted, Hannibal slipped his tongue into Will's mouth rewarded with a deep whine from Will who could taste the salt of Hannibal's earlier tears.

Hannibal pulled away to soon for Wills liking who whimpered at the loss.

“I love you Will, more than words to describe”

“Took us long enough didn’t it?” 

Will said as he grabbed Hannibal's hand and took them upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to be this long.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.  
> Send me some Prompts?


End file.
